The Fallen
by Inspriation Lives On
Summary: Seven heroes form a group after being betrayed,disowned and cast out.They catch the attention of the mortals.Alliances form.Who are the seven?We are Jason Grace,Thalia Grace,Nico di Angelo,Hazel Lévesque,Frank Zhang,Percy Jackson and Bianca di Angelo.This is our story,how we went from outcasts to the very top, where nobody has ever never reached.Well what are you waiting for,read.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

At camp Jupiter one of the great heroes Jason Grace is pacing back and forth in his villa which was covered with eggs and toilet paper. Why? His life at Camp Jupiter is terrible. Well, that word is not enough to describe his life. Wasn't he the one to save the camp in not one but TWO wars? Didn't he save them and the gods? Didn't he help prevent a war and unite the Greeks and romans together? They can agree on stuff but the thing that they both agree on the most is that the two greatest heroes ever are garbage to put it lightly. Heck, even the Olympian gods have agreed that as to not ruining their precious reputation and so everyone else would love them more. Even Jason's father did. Father, that word tasted bitter now. He gave up pretty much everything or a lot of things for his girlfriend Piper or should he say _her, the slut_. You see after the war, the camps went back to their original places but they have meetings and get-togethers like at least once a month and sometimes more. Jason had chosen his old life back at Camp Jupiter while having a long term relationship with Piper. The gods had offered the seven a gift. They had decided on the camp unity thing. It had taken a lot of persuasion on that one since the gods were worried and civil war and yada yada yada. Each camp would visit the other at least once or twice a month. So either camp Jupiter went to camp Half-Blood or camp Half-Blood went to camp Jupiter. Jason lived happily for less than a week. On the third day after the war and the Greeks and romans had separated Jason had Iris Messaged Piper only to find her doing things to another guy. That was his BEST FRIEND, but not anymore. Leo was now only an EX-friend. Jason wanted to forget everything. He didn't tell Piper that he knew what he saw because he was too busy in a state of shock to do anything but walk away and cut the connection and cry silently into his pillow as he went off into dreamland. This was happening while Reyna was giving Jason a hard time starting at day 1. She embarrassed him, yelled at me and joined his rival Octavian in their favorite pastime which is Jason Bashing and Humiliation as well as Torture. Right now he had absolutely no friends in Camp Jupiter and forget Camp Half-Blood. He wasn't going to just go back and take a look at the camp that _she _was at. Why couldn't he have been a hero to have a happy ending? He had done the impossible and did a lot of awesome stuff. He had helped win 2 wars and contributed a lot. He had spent years getting to the rank as praetor and leading his people well. That all probably changed because they saw he had a Greek girlfriend and that he spent a lot of time with them but seriously questioning whether he was Greek or roman was out of the line. Sure he used to be really good friends with them but now nothing. Jason felt that he was useless. Why did this have to happen to him? Octavian was winning all the senate meetings by a landslide. Nobody would help him out at all. Frank and Hazel were on a quest to check up on all of the monster activity in the country and make sure everything was in order. Jason suspected that they were probably having a date right now. Jason didn't even bother cleaning up the mess outside. His house was covered in toilet paper, eggs and etc. They would probably strike again later on into the night. He also didn't want to get hit. He fell asleep wondering what things tomorrow would ruin for him. Jason woke up that next day and got dressed. He went outside and into the dining room. He sat at a table by himself watching everyone else have fun. Then he walked out of the dinning pavilion and didn't see someone stick their foot out. Jason tripped and made a fool out of himself. Then he saw Reyna who was smirking face and had an evil glint in her eyes. Someone probably Octavian knocked him out with a kick to the head. When Jason had woken up he was tied to a cross. He saw a crowd which probably contained all of Camp Jupiter who once they saw he awoke started taunting and jeering him. Reyna and Octavian were smirking in the front. They walked up to either side of Jason and hit him. The crowd cheered. Jason not had a black eye and a red cheek. They started throwing food at him or anything else they could find for that matter. Then Jupiter appeared and proclaimed that Jason had lost his honor and disowned him. He then took his weapon and they brought out a catapult. They launched Jason out of camp. When Jason landed he saw stars and he was a bit woozy. He then recalled what happened. He rubbed the back of his head. Great what now? How can this get any worse? Then as if the universe was proving him wrong, Lupa appeared out of the bushes. Jason finally took in his surroundings. He was at the wolf house. Lupa emerged from the shadows. Jason was looking cautiously at her. After all, he isn't a roman anymore and Lupa was _the_ mother of _ROME_. Lupa approached him and he tried to move.

"Relax pup" the she-wolf growled out "I am here to help you as much as I can. Those bratty Olympians and those roman _soldiers_ didn't treat you correctly."

Jason looked shocked and was still wary around her but relaxed a little. He said, "Why would you want to help me? I am not even a roman anymore and you are the mother of Rome."

The wolf studied him with humorous eyes. "Well pup, you did not deserve the treatment you are getting. You saved them more than on one occasion and fought and played a crucial part in winning not only one war but two wars. Two freaking wars. You saved them countless times and defended those Olympians' thrones. Without you do you think they would have survived the first attack? Forget what they say. You are not weak, not weak at all. You are stronger than them all. As strong as your former father, the king of the gods. Heck, you could take over if you wanted. I do not know what is going on in their petty little minds but you my dear pup deserve so much better. I may be the mother of Rome but I honor respect and honesty and –well you know what I am talking about right. I believe that they have cheated you out of everything you deserve. Your wish benefitted them and everything you have done is to their advantage, to help them. They push you away though as if they could just throw you away. It is disgusting how you were used. You were kind of clueless though. I may be a Roman but if this is how they have turned out, if this is how they act, if this is what they are I renounce Rome and the Olympians. I want to help you because there is no reason why not to help you."

"Thanks Lady Lupa."

The wolf barred her fangs and said, "It has been a long time since _I_ have been addressed like a goddess. I will heal you. Take this nectar and ambrosia. When you are done and are healed the pack will train you to become even stronger if possible."

"Won't you get in trouble for helping me? I am an ex son of Jupiter. I am no Roman and the gods would be furious."

"Actually, the minor gods and goddesses should be enough to shield us from their view. They also are distracting the Olympian council. Even your half-brother Heracles chose you over them. He respects you and that isn't easy to earn. Even the ones that you don't get along with and etc. etc. so to speak."

"It's still hard to believe that I am being helped by beings that don't like me much. What about Frank and Hazel? Do you think you can deliver a message to them or something? I am not planning on going anywhere near any Olympian territory. I suppose I would also have to send a message to my other real friends as well. I don't want to see my best friend and my wonderful, faithful girlfriend ever again."

"I think I know where Frank and Hazel are. I will give you their location later. As for your Greek friends, I think you should know that a couple of weeks after the war a new hero came. He is Lucas Cleave the son of Hermes. I bet he can't even fight from what I heard. He replaced Percy as Camp Leader and Hero by framing pranks on him. Most of the camp hates or doesn't like him now. That whore, Annabitch as Chiron and Percy call her cheated on him willingly with Lucas. Poseidon probably doesn't really care. He doesn't answer any of Percy's prayers. You know how those Olympian gods are. He left after finding out his parents died in a car crash. Chiron said he couldn't take anything anymore. Nico came, saw he was missing and went to look for him. Thalia is with the hunters but left when Nico told her Percy left camp and she went with him to look for him. That's everything that I know. Chiron told me. He's on our side. I think that's about all you need to know. To survive go find them and join forces. Divide and conquer my little pup."

Jason bowed respectful to Lupa and replied with, "Yes, milady."

"Good, now here is the coordination of Hazel and Frank and as for your Greek friends, I am pretty sure you will meet up. I mean you probably have a GPS for where your friends are located now since they remained loyal to you and you went through a lot together. I have a feeling you are going to show everyone else what Jason Grace is really made out of."

"Thank you Lady Lupa. I won't fail you. We will rise up and ascend to heights that nobody else could come close to reaching. I will make you proud."

Jason looked into her eyes as he said this.

"You have already made me proud. Now go. Best of luck."

Lupa watched as Jason left just as the sun started to set. He looked mysterious and very powerful. She smiled a rare occurrence as he walked off into the sunset. The rest of the pack also joined her and looked at him as he passed. The smiles gave a warm feeling to Jason as well as encouragement and desire, the desire to prove his friends back at Camp Jupiter how much they really missed out on. When the wolves thought Jason was out of earshot they howled in harmony. A farewell. Though they knew that this wouldn't be the last time they would see Jason Grace. The Olympians better watch out.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason Grace woke up. He took in his surroundings and saw that he was lying on the ground, in the middle of a clearing. He felt the cool, morning wind rush past his hair, ruffling it a little. He felt the grass under him and he stretched. Jason yawned as he recalled everything that happened before. He still had to find his friends. Well his senses were telling him that his where his friends were. He got up grabbed his stuff and began walking.

So, okay, all he needed to do was;

One: Locate Frank and Hazel

Two: Meet up with his other friends

Three: Avoid the Olympians

Four: Avoid the Romans

Five: Avoid the Greeks

Six: Start making a 'battle' plan

Seven: Stop thinking and start walking

With that thought in mind, Jason stood up and started walking.

Two hours of long walking later, Jason was near New Orleans. Jason chuckled to himself. He felt the light windy breeze against his hair.

_Figures they would be here. After all, this is where Hazel grew up. Sammy and all that other stuff. I can't believe I am going to see them again. I hope they don't go against me. They are friends, like brother and sister. There is no way we can get any closer, I guess. Fate loves proving me wrong. There might always be another way. I hope I don't ruin their date. _

So finally, Jason took a deep breath and jumped up. He felt his powers come naturally, he was flying through the sky at a fast rate but he figured that since his brain isn't mush, that the speed was fine. It felt so good to have the wind blowing against him, the air felt fresh and the sky seemed endless and well free. He flew through a cloud and saw a hole in it when he looked back. It looked like there was stamp that stamped a hole in the cloud with his face on it.

He was getting closer to New Orleans now. He saw the café. That was where he should check first, his senses told him. It was just a feeling.

He quickly landed in a dark alley way, looked around and walked out of the alley way.

After going into the café he saw Hazel and Frank. Hazel was blushing really badly. She resembled and tomatoes and Frank was smiling nervously with a dumb struck expression on his face. Jason could probably see why. Hazel had gotten a new outfit. It must have been from the money that she saved up. After she got rid of her curse, she had gotten some gold, jewels and other precious stuff and sold them to stores. That is very helpful if you are looking for a way to make money quickly and easily.

Jason had a sudden pang feeling in his heart. He could probably never ever in his whole entire remainder of a pathetic life be as happy and content as Hazel. She and Frank and a awesome relationship which was quite cute actually. Hazel could make money easily with her amazing powers and he would have to watch out for his former father and the whole Olympian counsel when using his powers. It wouldn't do if he just accidentally got hit by a lightning bolt, now would it? Or maybe, get eaten by giant bear while being stampeded on by herd of white deer? Or maybe even get eaten by a pack of dangerous snails or goldfish? The possibilities are endless with those gods. Athena also has a creative imagination from what he heard from Percy when he faced Medusa on his first quest.

Speaking of Percy, Jason hoped he was fine. Percy had gone through a lot of things and he definitely didn't deserve this. When he ever sees Annabeth again, he would gladly murder her painfully or even better make her wish she were dead. When they were all through with her she would be-uggh! Concentrate. Hazel and Frank. Meet up the rest of remaining friends. Have a great remainder of life. Make traitors regret everything, they have ever done.

Jason finally had enough courage to open the café door. It was old fashioned and reminded Jason of what Hazel had once described while talking about her past life. Maybe this was one of those that cafes from her childhood. Who knows with demigods? Former demigods, Jason corrected himself. Former. There was no way in hell he was going back to those gods.

Arrogant pricks that think they rule the world. They do technically speaking but Jason would not let anything like this slide by easily. It could be called treason on the highest levels. I mean who is that heartless enough to ruin someone like that and practically say NO SCREAM "Hey loser! I never liked you anyways but you were a one way ticket to the top. Now that I don't need you, I want you to get out of my life and never see me again! I am also dating your best friend. I am going to help your enemy and one of the people you passionately hate take your place also. We don't need your skill anymore since you already won the war for us. Bye!"

Not only did that hurt but also his friends, his real friends also got hurt and had to go through the same things. What kind of person was he if he couldn't even protect his loved ones? Jason glared at the ground, something that he seemed to be doing pretty often. Jason felt two pairs of eyes on him. He wiped that glare off of his face and looked to see Hazel, and Frank looking at him in curiosity and worry.

Jason quickly walked towards them. This was going to be one hell of a conversation.

"Jason, is that you?" Hazel asked.

Jason simply nodded.

"Man, what are you doing here? Nothing happened, right?" Frank added.

Jason sighed and replied with his answer.

"Look guys, things happened while you were away. I am not exactly happy with them. I am an outcast in Camp Jupiter. I got kicked out of camp. Jupiter disowned me and basically my life sucks. I would never go to Camp Half-Blood. I found out through an Iris message that Piper is cheating, correction, cheated with someone. That someone is my best friend Leo also. They don't know that I know either. I am not praetor of camp anymore. Octavian is. Reyna is the other one and she helped my enemy beat me. I swear she hates me. The other Romans do, too. I understand if you want to leave me and I get it. You still have your whole life ahead of you. You can go back to camp and forget about me, okay. I am not allowed back anywhere Roman again."

Hazel and Frank had a shocked look before they came into conclusion of what Jason had just said. They burst into protests immediately.

"Dude, you are like one of my closest friends. I knew there was something off, something wrong with Leo. He kept trying to steal Hazel"

"I can't believe them! I am not going to desert you. You deserve better than them!"

"I will follow you."

"Let them think what they want, we know that they are wrong."

"If you even believe one word they say, then let's say it's not going to be pretty for you or them when I am through!"

"What should we do now?"

"What's your strategy Jason so far?"

Jason was stunned. He never expected this. He thought they would leave him like the others.

"Well guys, I don't exactly know or have a plan. Anyway Lupa sent me here-"

He was cut off.

"Lupa? Lupa sent you here." Hazel's voice was calm she looked suspicious and so did Frank.

Frank continued what Hazel was probably going to say.

"You're not serious, right?"

"She is the enemy now."

Jason just them remembered that they didn't know that much about what was really happening. He decided to brief them.

"So basically we like have the minor gods and goddesses on our side. Percy, Nico and Thalia are in trouble as well. They went through the same things that I did but I think Percy has it worse off than me. We have to meet up with them somewhere. I think our instincts will know so yeah I think that sums everything up. I hope I didn't miss anything."

His friends looked at him before looking at each other. They then looked back at him with an determined expression, shoulders squared and looking like they would take on anything and said, "Let's do it!"

The three of them then walked out of the café with some new found confidence and determination which made all the mortals currently in the café to look up and stare at them as they walked past, heads held high. When they left, everyone just stared at the door before regaining their senses ten minutes later.


End file.
